King (Type-0)
|engva = Mike Vaughn }} King is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. He represents the number 13 of Class Zero and wields duel handguns. Profile Appearance King is a young man with long blond hair and red eyes. He wears the standard uniform of Class Zero, but his jacket is shorter and he never fastens it; a black jacket with gold-padded shoulders, a red cape, and white trousers. His summer uniform has a white short-sleeved shirt with a black print on the side and black trim on the ends of the sleeves, a black tie, red cape, black trousers and gloves and white shoes. His formal uniform has a red jacket with black-padded shoulders and cuffs, white cape and gloves and black trousers with silver decoration at the bottom. Personality Although he appears cold, King has a kind heart. He trains every day and possesses a serious demeanor and strong common sense. Story ''Final Fantasy Agito In ''Final Fantasy Agito, King is a member of Class Ninth and dons a brown mantle. He can be found in the Sixth Arms Research Institute during the morning, afternoon and evening. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Post Card Book A quiet child, King usually kept to himself. Dr. Al-Rashia, however, detected great potential in him, and in 833 she brought him to Sorcery Division's development center near Akademeia and began training him personally. King joined Class Zero, a group of students from the Akademeia, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion of Rubrum by the Militesi Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", he and his comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Tempus Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. After Togoreth has been obliterated, the cadets return to Academia to spend their free time until the next mission. Seven and King meet Mutsuki, who is paranoid they could be picking on her. When the cadets are sent to sabotage the imperial magitek armor program they get orders to cease fire due to a newly wrought armistice mid-mission. Kurasame Susaya, the cadets' commanding officer, travels to the imperial capital as Chancellor Khalia Chival VI's aide and negotiates for the cadets' safety, and afterward explains the situation to them: the empire had proposed peace before the cadets' mission was underway, but they could not contact them in time to halt it. The cadets disagree with the treaty, positing that the empire has no right to ask for peace for being the initial aggressor. They meet Queen Andoria who explains that peace is the Will of the Crystals, and that if the cadets oppose it, it would only lead to Tempus Finis. Yet, the cadets struggle accepting that what they have been fighting for is against the Crystal's will. Afterward the cadets are free to explore the city and King and Deuce talk to Aria, an orderly who has come to Ingram to support the class, who seems too shy to even open her mouth. As the two encourage her to express herself, Aria reveals a new side as a talkative girl who had repressed her true nature due to her mother's instruction to not get on people's nerves. King quickly becomes exasperated with her and suggests she continue heeding her mother's advice. Queen Andoria is assassinated and the cadets are blamed for it. The class is ambushed at the hotel and the cadets fight through the city to make their escape while unable to contact Central Command, indicating they had been left behind on purpose. They face off against Celestia, Queen Andoria's aide and a l'Cie, who, at first holds them culpable for the queen's death, but is convinced otherwise and helps the cadets escape the city to a deserted house in the old Lorica region. King brings up the issue of them still being unable to contact Central Command, and after an argument over Machina holding Class Zero culpable for his brother Izana's death, Machina marches off. The cadets decide to stay put overnight. King stays optimistic that they will find their way back to Mother in Akademeia, saying that sacrifices are par for the course and worrying about others is no use without look after oneself first. He and Sice guard the exit to the woods until they are relieved of their duty by Seven and Nine so that they can get some rest. King asks if Queen is still worrying about Machina, leading to a discussion on him. King ponders how Machina found out about his brother, and Seven mentions she had seen him meet with the commandant back in Ingram, who was likely the one to have told him. Machina finally returns in the morning, and the cadets can move on as Deuce exclaims the COMM is working again and she has reached the dominion. Kurasame organizes for the cadets to be rescued by airship and back in Akademeia tells them there will likely be an investigation, and implies the cadets switched off their COMM to avoid being contacted. The cadets find the accusations ridiculous and as Nine raises his voice in frustration King stops the situation from escalating. King is positive no one really believes they are the assassins, and only want to shift the blame. After the cadets return from a mission to reclaim Eibon, they assemble in the classroom to hear their next orders from Kurasame, but Machina has gone missing. Kurasame explains to the rest of the cadets the upcoming battle plan against the joint Militesi-Concordian forces. Class Zero is to be sent with the Vermilion Bird Primus l'Cie Lord Zhuyu to fight off the Concordian dragons with an airship fleet, while Kurasame will accompany the rest of Rubrum's legionaries, as well as Akademeia cadets and trainees, to the Militesi border for Lady Caetuna to summon a Verboten Eidolon. The cadets help Rubrum secure victory on the eastern front by defeating Shinryu Celestia. The western front is falling back and thus Class Zero is recalled as reinforcements to destroy the empire's crystal jammer allowing for Lady Caetuna to begin summoning Alexander for which Kurasame and the other cadets give their lives to complete the summoning. Alexander obliterates the Militesi forces, and Caetuna enters crystal stasis. Class Zero visits the numerous new graves in the Akademeia cemetery but cannot comprehend the losses as all memories of Kurasame as well as the others perished have been removed from them. The cadetmaster visits the class and announces that due to its unique nature Class Zero is not assigned a new commanding officer. The cadets wonder who will give them mission orders from them on, and Moglin, the class moogle, announces ze can take over the role of giving briefings. The cadets tease Moglin by ignoring hir and ponder if they can just rely on dominion tribunes and Central Command. Moglin gets depressed, but King and Deuce assure hir they were joking, and would be glad to have Moglin as their new "commander." King, along with the rest of his class, meets his end after fighting Cid Aulstyne, perishing from heavy wounds. In the secret ending, in which Arecia removes the crystals from Orience's history, King is shown to have survived, and lives at the Peristylium. He plays bass guitar in a music group with Trey and Jack. He and Trey decide to skip practice, to the annoyance of Jack, telling him that they are already playing the music in their hearts, and then leave. Jack ends up following them, and they pass by Deuce, Cinque, and Queen. Gameplay King wields duel handguns in battle. Compared to fellow ranged characters, he lacks the homing capabilities of Ace and Cater but has vastly more range and firing speed. Consequently, he has an ammo mechanic in which he needs to reload his ammo especially when it is depleted in order to continue firing his guns. He also lacks power and possesses the lowest base defense, fire magic affinity, and support affinity. Although King's overall movement is slower than Ace and Cater, he is able to lightly cancel moves by dodging, a feat that both are incapable of performing. He can also use a close ranged kick that deals moderate damage and can be used in succession into itself. Stats Abilities Gallery Equipment King's exclusive accessory is the "Tailored Suit" , which increases his HP by 50% and nullifies all weather and terrain effects. *Twin Revolvers *Twin Magnums *Outsiders *Twin SuperMags *Magnati *Hardedges *Double Dragons *Dual Blasters *Mythril Blasters *Judgments *Death Penalties *Supershot STs *Dominators *Peacemakers *Valkyries *Quicksilvers (ultimate weapon) Support Personnel Some Support Personnel characters in Final Fantasy Type-0 HD appear as King: Tomokazu Sugita (King's Japanese VA), Hitomi Watanabe (Project Manager), Ichiro Hazama, and Tetsuya Nomura (Creative Producer). Quotes Voice King is voiced by in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Type-0. In the English version of Final Fantasy Type-0, King is voiced by Mike Vaughn. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle King appears as a playable character in the ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle sponsored by Amazon. His attacks are Twin Revolvers, Point-Blank Shot and Blizzard. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game King appears on a few cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, featuring him in his CG renders. Gallery Etymology The " " is one of the cards in a suit of a traditional set of playing cards (called trumps in Japan). Trivia *According to the Type-0 Novel, King wants to become a policeman when he leaves Class Zero. References Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters Category:Gunners Category:Final Fantasy Agito Characters